


Fight or make out

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Sam helps Dean find you after the two of you had a fight.Part of my Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 9





	Fight or make out

“I can't believe that (Y/N) would do this!” Dean grumbled as he drove up the same stretch of highway trying to find you. “There’s no way (Y/N) would have gone this far!”

“Dean.” Sam said. You’d text him to say you’d gotten a bus to the next town over. That had been about fifteen minutes ago but Dean hadn’t Sam get a word in.  
“I really don’t know why (Y/N) would run off like this!” Dean grumbled. He spun the car around and started back the way he’d come only to turn left down a side road.  
“(Y/N) is at the next motel down the highway. You’re the reason that (Y/N) is also really mad. I mean after what you said and not taking any suggestions seriously. I kind of get it.” Sam said finally. Dean breaked and narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
“All I said was…”  
“We going to fight or make out, ’cause I’m getting some real mixed signals here.” Sam summed up for Dean who sighed.  
“Ok I was an ass. What do I do?” Dean asked as he started heading back the way he’d come and to the motel Sam had said you were at.  
“Apologise dude. You literally just have to say you’re sorry for not listening. Also (Y/N) is right for the record.” Sam pointed out. Dean shrugged and sped up. It didn’t take long for them to reach the motel. Sam grinned at Dean as he parked up and waited as Dean climbed out of the car.  
“So you finally listened to someone and found me.” You huffed. Dean pulled a face and nodded.  
“Hey. I’m really sorry for not listening to you and I’m really happy that I found you too.” Dean said sincerely.  
“I mean. Sam just told you that I was here so you didn’t find me… but I forgive you.” You said slowly. Dean looked relieved and gave you a tight hug.  
“Want to get some food and look into your ideas?” Dean asked after a few minutes of hugging. You nodded against his chest and he pulled away, leading you to the Impala.


End file.
